


Do You Feel That?

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Ironic jokes, Irony, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Scary, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shane and Ryan go to investigate a spooky scary thing.Oneshot/drabble





	Do You Feel That?

Where were they going exactly? It was complicated right now. But Ryan had dragged Shane to a haunted house for the season--and an actual abandoned house supposedly full of malevolent spirits. Of course Shane was very vocal in saying how all of this was bullshit. But in a reasonable way too. Ryan respected his opinion, and yet at the same time he was still a firm believer. 

The house was pretty terrifying. Because even though Ryan believed, he was still a pretty big scaredy. Hey, at least he admitted it though, right?

Shane held the door open for him. "Ladies first." 

Ryan flipped him off, but he did as he was asked, trying not to let him see his hands shake. "Okay, okay. We're here now." Suddenly though the door slammed shut. Ryan's eyes widened. "Holy shit..." 

Shane meanwhile just rolled his own eyes. "Hey, it's windy outside. Thanks, spirits~!"

"Don't do that!"

They got their stuff set up: sleeping bags, computer chargers, and everything else they'd need for however long they'd need to be here. 

The wind rattled against the windows. Ryan shuddered as he plugged in his computer. He felt a cold shiver down his spine... 

"Shane, did you feel that?"

"I haven't felt anything in years." Shane said without missing a beat. 

And even if Ryan really was scared, he knew he was a dork. 


End file.
